London Girl
by xDeleted
Summary: Jude has been working in a New York for a year now as a Homicide Detective. Will a certain co-worker steal her heart? FLACK and OC. Rated M for language sexual themes.
1. London Girl

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything but my OC._

**A/N:** I hope you all like it! It just kind of popped in my head.

* * *

**London Girl**

Chapter One

I sat up from my chair and stood, leaning into the blond haired man sitting in front of me, my lips nearly brushing his ear. "You like it huh? You get off on it. Watching women scream and fight while you rape them." The man smirked.

"That's what gets you off isn't it? You _want_ them to scream and fight." I crossed my arms against my chest and moved behind him. "But Kathleen was different Harry, she was smart and she played along. She thought it would make you stop, she thought that maybe if you couldn't get aroused, you would leave her there. But, not seeing her in pain pissed you off..." The man pursed his lips and shifted in discomfort.

"So angry infact, you just _had_ to kill her right?"

"That whore pretended she wanted me." He spoke with an Irish accent. "I wasn't going to let her make a fool of me."

"You shut her up."

The Irishman looked up at me with a grin. "She deserved everything she got."

"Great work Detective." Mac spoke with a slight smile as I exited the interrogation room.

"Ah it wasn't hard at all. He was going to cave some time, it was only a matter of when."

"I'm sure if it had been Flack in there, he wouldn't have given in so easily. But don't tell Flack that." We both smiled. Just then, my phone went off.

"Speaking of Flack..." I said, looking at the screen. I flipped it open. "Yeah."

_"Gray, we've got a scene I'll meet you outside at the car."_

"Alright I'll be right there." I hung up. Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Duty calls?"

I nodded. "We've got a scene. By the way, you got any thing on the Raybourne case?."

Mac shook his head. "No leads, not anything. I'm starting to think the killer is a ghost."

"Ah, you'll get him. Give it a little bit. Anyways, I've got to go. As you said, duty calls."

He smiled at me. "You're right. Have fun."

* * *

  
I made my way out of the station and saw Flack leaning against the black SUV. I smiled brightly at the Detective. "Hey, what do we got today?"

He smiled back and made his way over to the drivers side. "Five DB's."

"Five?" I got in the passenger door. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. First on scene said they're teenagers." He started the car and pulled into traffic. "By the way, it's in Brooklyn."

I groaned. "I hate going to Brooklyn. Why can't anything happen right outside the station."

"Aw come on, being stuck in a car with me for a little while wont kill you."

I smirked. "If you start singing to the radio again it will."

Last year I left England and made my way to New York as a Homicide Detective. Being a Detective in England was extremely dull, it didn't have the excitement as the big city does. All I was dealing with were casualties from pub brawls and robberies. So I packed up and left London behind me. Ever since, I've been working here. I love my job, even though the hours are greuling. And I get to work along side the greatest people, who also happen to be my closest friends.

* * *

"This is it" Flack stated as he pulled over to the side.

We got out of the car and made our way into the brownstone. When we got inside, we were shocked to see the scene in front of us. Three males and two females were in the room in various postitions. No evidence of a struggle and no blood was present, only one of the girls was laying in a pile of vomit.

"Who found them?" Flask asked a nearby uniform.

"Freida Muller, over there." He pointed to a women in the hallway who looked to be in her mid fourties.

Flack looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "You or me?

"I'll do it." I sighed and walked towards her. She was holding her forehead and looking at the ground. She was sobbing quietly. "Excuse me Ms. Muller," I said carefully. "Can I ask you some questions?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Okay."

I opened my pad and was ready to take notes. "What time did you find them?"

"About twenty minutes before you arrived."

"Do you have any affiliations with them?"

"The blond girl is my daughter Marissa," She paused and let out a small cry. "I think the black haired boy is her friend Mark, I'm not sure. I don't know the others."

"This is your house?"

"Yes."

I finished questioning the mother and made my way over to Flack, who was now joined by Danny and Stella. "Hey Jude, nice of you to join us." Danny said, crouching beside one of the bodies.

I smiled. "Hey Danny, Stella. The women over there is the mother of Marissa, thinks one of them is named '_Mark_' but she doesn't know the others."

"Which one is Marissa?" Stella asked, opening her case.

"The blond." I answered, pointing to the body. She was the one lying the the vomit.

"I'll look for ID's on the others." Flack stated.

"Look at this." Stella held up a bowl. "It's full of pills."

I looked around once again at the teenagers thought for a moment. "A pharm party?"

Flack gave me a confused look. "Pharm party?"

"It's what teenagers do now a days."

"Huh." Flack raised a brow. "What happend to the good old fashioned kegger?"

Danny stood from his crouching postition and spoke. "They raid their medicine cabinets and grab any pills they find and bring them to the party..."

"Then, they throw them all into a bowl and throughout the night they grab handfulls." Stella finished.

"Sounds dangerous enough. You think they OD'd?" Flack asked.

Stella shrugged. "We wont be able to tell untill we bring them back to the ME."

* * *

We soon finished up and left the house. As we were pulling away Flack spoke. "You going to Danny's tonight?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "Probably. If I can lug my ass out of my apartment. The Rangers game is on tonight right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, playing against Toronto."

I smirked. "You Americans and your hockey..."

Flack sighed. "Don't tell me that's why you might not come...because your British and you don't like hockey."

"Hey, I have the ability to be there and not watch it."

"Then I'll pick you up then." He smiled.

"I can go myself you know."

He smiled again. "You're on the way. I'll pick you up at seven."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Let's stop for a coffee before we go back to the station."

* * *

**A/N:** _Et Voila! There's the first chapter. I think it's too short but whatever. Hope you all liked it. Feel free to review. More to come!_


	2. Ask Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my OC.

**A/N:** Thanks to you alll who read the previous chapter. It was the first of many more to come. And a special thanks to my first reviewer, Aussie Lover22!

* * *

**London Girl**

**Ask her.  
**

* * *

_Three months earlier._

"Here's your coffee love." She said absentmindedly while handing me a cup.

I looked up at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile as well. _"Love?_ Well I didn't think we were on those terms quite yet..."

Jude laughed. "Shut it Flack. I can call you whatever I want."

_"Yes you can."_ I muttered and felt a kick from under the desk, I winced in mock pain.

Jude chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "We're not even partners and I still have to be stuck with you all day today..."

"Don't look at me. The Chief is pushing unfinished paperwork."

I watched as Jude began writing on a piece of paper. It's been nine months since she started working here, at first I was a little skeptical about having a new co-worker. But I found out quickly enough that she was the easiest person in the world to work with. I'll admit, when the Chief said that she wasn't going to be my partner I was a little disappointed but it was for the best, I was used to working alone.

Jude looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Did you get anymore on this Edwards guy?"

I shook my head. "Not even one un-paid parking ticket."

"Alright." She turned her attention to the paper again. Just then, the phone on her desk started to ring. Jude picked up the reciever and answered. "Gray."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Stella." She mouthed. I nodded.

"No. Flack says he doesn't have anything, not even one paid parking ticket."

I held out my hand, signaling for her to give me the phone.

Jude grinned. "Hold on Stell,_ Donald_ is being rude...can't you see I'm having a conversation here?"

I ignored the use of my name and just continued to hold out my hand, finally she gave it to me. "Yeah, Stell..."

Stella chuckled on the other line. _"Men."_

I ignored her comment as well. "I'm going to make a call over to the RCMP, maybe this guy has a record in Canada."

_"Makes sense, AFIS doesn't cover Canadian databases. Danny was looking for you by the way, he told me to tell you to come up here."_

"Will do." I hung up the phone and stood. Jude gave me a questioning look. "Danny wants me."

"Bloody hell, you get to leave and I'm stuck here. Thanks alot." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to smile.

"Don't miss me _too_ much." With that said, I made my way over.

* * *

When I made my way up I found Danny in the break room. "Alright Messer, this better be important..."

"Very." He answered simply, turning to face me. "Did you ask Gray out yet?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That's it? That's what you called me up for?"

"That, and the fact that I heard you were pushing papers all day. _Jeeze_, here I was, being a friend and giving you a break..."

"Alright, alright." I sat on one of the nearby chairs. "And no."

Danny grabbed a chair as well. "When man?"

"It's not the right time."

He shook his head. "Not the right time? You've been working with her for months now and you guys have been getting along great. Not to mention she's a looker..."

"I don't think she feels that way about me." I said simply.

"Ah Flack, you're good looking too."

"That's not what I meant," I smirked. "But thanks Messer. I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Don't get your hopes up pal. Just ask her alright, what would be the harm in that?"

* * *

I looked over at Jude in the passenger seat as we made our way back from another scene. I decided to go for it.

_'What could be so bad?'_ I thought to myself.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Is Don Flack asking me out?"

I didn't look at her.

She frowned. "You're serious?"

I still didn't look.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, what about work?"

I finally looked at her. "Yeah, you're right. It would be weird. Pretend like I never said anything."

We drove in silence back to the station.

* * *

_A/N: Another done. Feel free to review. Love you all!_


End file.
